Birth By Sleep: Trials of Friendship
by NotSoEpicSteve
Summary: My take on what should have happened in Birth By Sleep.
1. Ch 1: In the Beginning

**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**

**Note: I do not own anything except some of the situations in the story. Not the characters.**

_Chapter 1: In the beginning_

"Oi Ventus. Wake up man." A voice called out. Unexpectedly the blonde was hit in the face with something soft. Sitting up quickly, Ven tried to find the source of his loss of slumber. Standing next to the bed was a tall and muscular brunette. Mumbling to himself, Ven grabbed a pillow and threw it at the man who caught it in one hand.

"Shut it Terra. Do you want me to rip your teddy bear's head off?" the blonde threatened.

"Not Mr. Fufu!" Terra flung the pillow back at its owner. "Now hurry up. Eraqus-sensei wants to talk to you. Something about extra training, I think."

"Dang it." Ventus moaned. "We already sparred three times a week. Not to mention I study magic with him two times a week."

"Aqua and I have been studying with Master for longer than you." countered Terra. "And that is why we're gonna take the Master Qualification Exam tomorrow."

"I know, I know. It just seems like too much practice. That's all." Ventus mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, the door to Ventus' room opened and a blue-haired female walked in, her hair slightly substandard than what it usually was.

"Aqua! Perfect timing!" Terra spoke happily.

"Ventus, Master is looking for you. And you Terra, Why aren't you practicing your magic? Your technique is sloppy. You need to practice more." Aqua spoke in a slightly sharp manner.

"What's gotten your amour in a bunch Aqua? You usually aren't this cranky this early in the morning." Terra spoke.

"I've been up for twenty-seven hours training." Aqua stated curtly. The two other occupants stared in surprised.

"Twenty-seven hours straight?" Terra asked, getting a nod for a response. "So when did you stop to pee? Or have you been holding it for a while?"

"Terra!" Aqua and Ventus exclaimed, before bursting out in laughter, Terra joining seconds later. After a while, Ven stopped laughing and looked at his friends.

"Alright. Can you guys leave so I can change?" Ventus asked. Nodding, Terra and Aqua agreed to their friend's request by standing up and leaving the room.

"See you guys later." Ven called out after his friends. "Now," the blonde mumbled to himself, "What to wear?" While walking over to his closet, Ventus looked at himself in the mirror. His was in its constant spiky, disheveled state. Not even hours of Aqua trying to condition the mess did anything. Eventually Ventus had given up trying to make his hair obey him.

Ventus continued to look at himself in the mirror. While he had a lithe body, there was just a hint of muscle definition. There were also numerous scratches across his arms and upper torso due to his training. Remembering what he was suppose to be doing, the young blonde ran to his closet and grabbed a shirt and pants. Ventus' wardrobe usually consisted of mixtures of black, white, and grey and today's ensemble was no different.

The young Keyblader slipped his clothes on and rushed out the door, but not before grabbing a small piece of armour and his shoes.

**_Swoosh_**

"Sorry it took me so long Master." Ventus huffed, trying to catch his breath. He had run from the third floor of the castle all the way down to the outside courtyard.

"It is alright young one." Eraqus spoke calmly. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"For some more training?" offered up the blonde warrior.

"Yes, but not the training you are used to." the old Keyblade master spoke, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips. "If you compared your previous training to this, the best example would be like comparing a pebble to a mountain." Ventus mouth dropped open in shock. "Usually, this training is exclusive to only those who pass their Master Qualification Exam, but I feel you are ready for this task."

"Thank you Master." Ventus bowed to his teacher.

"Let us begin."

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Aqua had just stepped out the shower. She walked into her room and locked her door. Grabbing the clothes she had laid out beforehand, the blue-haired Keyblade warrior quickly dressed. Once she was done, Aqua grabbed the towel she had used to dry her body off and dried her hair. She then proceeded to comb her hair. Once she was finished, the female warrior looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight short-sleeved teal shirt. Her pants were puffy and white. Smiling to herself, Aqua walked out of her room and down the long hallway. Looking out of the window, Aqua noticed Ventus and Eraqus sparring in the courtyard below. Aqua stared in awe as her teacher and her best friend dashed around the circular area, knocking a ball of light back and forth between them. The two Keyblader were almost blurs to the untrained eye.

"Oi Aqua! What are you looking at?" Terra asked, walking up beside the female warrior. Noticing what Aqua was looking at, Terra also stared at Ventus and Eraqus.

"I know Ventus was the fastest out of the three of us, but since when has Ventus been able to move that fast?"

"I don't know." Terra, responded. The duo continued staring at the spectacle. "What do you think they are training for?"

"I have no clue. Master never did this type of training with me." Aqua responded.

"Ditto."

"So Terra, are you ready for the Master Qualification Exam?" question the blue-haired warrior.

"I think so. You?"

"Just a little nervous though. What if I don't pass?"

"Come on Aqua, like you'd fail." chuckled Terra. "You're Miss 'Perfect on the First Try'."

"No I'm not. It took me forever to master transforming my Keyblade." Aqua countered.

"Ten minutes." corrected Terra, wagging a finger in Aqua's face. "It took me and Ventus days to master that technique."

"But you and Ventus were able to master your Mode Changes before I was." Aqua stated.

"At the time, you were also trying to master Flare." Looking back out of the window, Terra noticed that Ventus was sprawled out on the grass. "Looks like Master wore Ventus out. Wanna see if Ven is up for a little sparring?"

"But he looks worn out." Aqua somewhat pouted.

"Don't worry, just use a Cure spell and he'll be ready to go." Terra waved a hand as if to brush off the comment. The brunette turned around and walked down the hallway. Sighing, Aqua quickly followed suit.

"Are you alright young one?" Eraqus asked Ventus, who could only nod.

"Yes Master. Just give me a second to catch my breath."

"Hey Ventus!" a voice called out causing the blonde to turn around. He saw Terra and Aqua jog up to his position. "How goes your training?" Terra asked.

"Alright I guess. Master and I just got finished." Ventus shrugged.

"I'm glad that you two showed up. I have something in mind for the three of you." Eraqus spoke. "Aqua. Terra. I want you two to fight Ventus."

"Two versus one! Are you sure Master?" Aqua gasped.

"Yes, and Ventus."

"Yes Master?"

"You are not allowed to use magic or summon your Keyblade at all." Eraqus said, causing his three students to stare at him in utter shock.

"But Master, then Ventus wouldn't even stand a chance." Terra exclaimed.

"It is wise not to underestimate your opponent Terra. Or have you forgotten of when you tried to catch that rabbit." Eraqus responded.

"That guy was pure evil." Terra mumbled to himself.

"Now then. All of you, get into your stances."

"Yes Master." the three Keyblade apprentices sighed, turning around and walking to different ends of an invisible triangle. Terra and Aqua looked at each other and then to their friend. The two elder apprentices did not want to be Ventus right now. A two versus one fight seemed hardly fair, but to fight without using magic or a weapon seemed just cruel. But Ventus, Terra, and Aqua knew better than go against their master's decisions.

"Ready?" Eraqus called out.

"Ready." Terra yelled back.

"R-ready." Aqua called.

"Ready." Ventus yelled, taking in a gulp of air.

"Begin!"

**Next time: **_**CLASH!**_** Three Friends face off in an interesting battle**

_**Okay guys. Confession time. I suck at updating stories. You know that and I know that. But on this story, I plan to upload at least one chapter every month. If after two months of me not uploading anything, it is your responsibility as the reader to comment or PM me about the story. I might need the kick in the ass.**_

_**P.S. While writing this story, I will try to work on my Suite Life story (how many times have I said that? But this time I am serious. I have most of the story laid out.)**_


	2. Ventus' determination! 3 friends collide

**Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep**

**Note: I do not own anything except some of the situations in the story. Not the characters.**

_Chapter 2: Ventus' determination! Three friends collide!_

"Begin."

The three friends stayed still for a few seconds until Terra made a mad dash toward Ventus. The young blonde rolled out of the way in the nick of time. Meanwhile Aqua stayed back, preparing to launch a fireball at her friend.

"Geez Terra. Is that all you've got?" Ventus joked at the brunette.

"I'm going easy on you Ven." Countered Terra, stretching his arms.

"I don't want you guys to hold back! Otherwise, you won't be ready for tomorrow. So hit me with your best shot!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Alright. You asked for it."

Grinning madly, Terra dashed forward, his Keyblade just barely missing Ven.

"_Burn_!"

Ventus suddenly felt two fireballs hit his back, sending him stumbling forward.

"_Freeze_!"

As if by second nature, the young blonde rolled out of the way of the icy attack. Glancing at his opponents, the blonde mentally sighed. Going up against just either Terra or Aqua was hard in and of itself. But to go up against both of them, with no weapon or magic? Ventus gulped. How was he gonna get out of this one? Not being able to use his Keyblade or spells eliminated Mode Changes, leaving Ventus very few attacks. There had to be some way to fight back. All at once, the blonde warrior had an idea.

"Master you said I couldn't use my Keyblade or any spells right?"

"Yes."

"But anything else is fine right?"

"I suppose."

"Okay!"

"What are you planning on doing Ven? Gonna attack us with a stick?" Terra joked at his young friend. The brunette took a quick glance at his teammate and grinned.

'_Just a little more_._' _the muscular warrior thought.

"Not exactly Terra. I got something better in mind." Ventus retorted. The blonde Keyblade wielder quickly glanced at Terra and Aqua. He knew that Aqua was preparing some spell. But which one?

"I'm gonna end it now with one attack!" Terra yelled, gripping his Keyblade tightly.

"Bring it on!"

"You asked for it Ven." The brunette warrior rushed forward, a determined look on his face. At that moment, Terra noticed that Ventus had started to glow a faint red.

"_Flame Burst_!" Ventus exclaimed, his body slowly being enveloped in flames. With a wave of his hand, three fireballs launched toward the oncoming Terra, causing the taller teen to stumble. The young blonde waved his other hand in Terra's direction, sending out multiple fireballs toward the brunette, who nimbly dodged the projectiles.

"Isn't this against the rules?" asked Terra.

"I said nothing against using your Shotlock." Eraqus spoke, a slight grin appearing on the old Keyblade wielder's lips.

"Tch. Hey Aqua, you ready yet?"

"Almost. Just- just give me another minute." the blue haired female mumbled, beads of sweat slowly rolling down her face, and her eyes closed in concentration.

"I don't think that you'll get that long." Ven spoke, taking a step toward his female friend.

Stepping in front of Aqua, Terra smiled. "Don't forget about me Ven. You still have to get past me."

Ventus just looked at his brunette friend. "Alright then. Bring it on."

The two Keyblade warriors dashed toward each other. Ventus shot a few fireballs at Terra, who just swung his Keyblade and destroyed them. Terra then stabbed his Keyblade forward at the blonde teen, who nimbly dodged the attack.

"Is that all you can do Ven? Just shoot some fireballs?" Terra mocked his friend.

"No. Let me show you." the blonde spoke. "I'm gonna end this now!" Ventus exclaimed, dashing toward Terra at a speed that seem almost impossible. Terra raised his Keyblade to defend himself. The blonde teenager quickly knocked the Keyblade out of his way and placed a palm on the taller teen's chest.

"_Blitz Barrage_!" Ventus yelled. The flames that were wrapped around his body flooded to his hand. The blonde then expelled the flames away from his hand and into Terra's chest, sending the brunette flying.

"Your turn Aqua." Ventus spoke, walking toward the blue haired female.

Aqua looked up at Ventus and nodded. The blonde dashed toward his friend. When he was a few feet away, Aqua unleashed the magical energy she had been storing.

"_Flash Bang_!"

The magic explosion flung Ventus backwards and slammed the blonde to the ground.

Out of breath, the teen grinned. "I yield."

_Clap_._ Clap_. _Clap_.

All four Keyblade wielders turned to the source of the noise. They saw a tanned man wearing a black overcoat and white gloves and a long white shirt underneath. The man was bald but had a white beard.

"Xehanort, my old friend. How are you?" Eraqus asked, walking toward the newcomer.

"I've been well, Eraqus." Xehanort smiled at Eraqus, and then he turned to look at Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. "I saw the fight just now. I must applaud all of you for efforts."

"Thank you Master Xehanort." the trio said.

"You three may leave. I want to a discussion with Master Xehanort." Eraqus spoke.

"Yes Master." the three friends turned and walked back to the castle. When they were out of earshot, Eraqus sighed.

"You noticed it then, I assume?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes. I did not expect it to happen so soon." Eraqus said, "But everyone has to overcome their own darkness.

000

Later that night, Ventus was looking out of his window, when he noticed something in the sky. Grinning madly, the blonde quickly ran out of his room. A few minutes later, he walked outside to the observatory.

"You saw the shooting star too?" A voice asked. Ventus turned and saw Terra and Aqua sitting on the wall. Seeing this, Ventus mentally frowned.

"_What are they doing up here by themselves? Were they_…" Ventus shook his head. He didn't want to go down that road.

"Ven?" Is everything alright?" Aqua asked softly.

"huh? Oh, y-yeah!" the blonde stuttered and grinned sheepishly. "So do you guys think you're ready for tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah!" Terra exclaimed with Aqua nodding in agreement.

"I just wish I was able to go with you guys."

"Don't worry Ven. You'll get your turn." Aqua reassuringly responded, placing a hand on the young blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah. In four years! Why does this thing have to happen every five years anyway?"

"Tradition I guess." Terra shrugged.

"Well, it's late. I'm off to bed. Night." The blue haired warrior stood up and left the two males alone.

Once Aqua was out of earshot, Terra looked at Ventus. "What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing." muttered the blonde teen.

"Come on Ven. I know you better than that."

"Well… It's just that… you and Aqua were…" Ventus mumbled, blood rushing to his cheeks. Terra gave the blonde a confused look. Suddenly, it dawned on the brunette. Ventus liked Aqua!

"You thought me and Aqua were… Ewww! That's disgusting! No way! I like Aqua like a sister! And that's it."

"Really?" exclaimed the blonde teen excitedly.

"Yeah. Plus, I'm pretty sure that she might like you back."

"I highly doubt that." Ventus grinned.

"What would you doubt?" a calm voice asked, startling the two teens.

"Master?"

"I asked you, what would you doubt?" Master Eraqus questioned.

"Nothing." Ventus replied, waving his arms in front of his face. "Anyways, I was on my way to bed. Night Terra, night Master." The young blonde quickly dashed toward the exit.

"What was that about?" Eraqus questioned his remaining student.

"Ventus just need some girl advice." Terra shrugged, looking back at the night sky.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"About Aqua, I presume?"

"Yea- wait. How did you know?"

"I may be old, but I'm not blind." Eraqus chuckled. "Shouldn't you be off to bed? Your exam is tomorrow. You should get a good night's rest."

"Yes Master." the brunette warrior bowed to his teacher and walked back inside.

The aged Keyblade warrior sighed and looked at the many stars in the sky. He knew from past experiences that most relationships with Keyblade wielder don't usually work out. Eraqus prayed that if Ventus and Aqua ever did become a couple, that they would still be friends if anything bad happened.

**Next Time: Start of the Master Exam! The First Exam begins.**

**I finished most of this chapter right after I uploaded the first one. Then I got sidetracked with school and other things. Not to mention, I had major writer's block with how I was going to do the worlds. Just a few days ago, I realized how. So here is a list of the movies/worlds that will be in this story (Note: This does not include Radiant Garden, The Keyblade Graveyard, The Mysterious Tower, and the Land of Departure because they are not in movies [Mysterious Tower – Fantasia, I know. You know what I mean] ).**

**In no specific order:**

**Tangled**

**Sleeping Beauty**

**Princess and the Frog**

**Cinderella **

**Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Atlantis**

**Hercules **


End file.
